Lonely Souls
by Sasuke007
Summary: Story im ICH- Format. Romace. Mit wem? Ein Tipp: Seine Initialen sind: S.S. REVIEWS UND KRITIK ERWÜNSCHT!
1. Part 1

Lonely Souls  
  
Widmung: Meiner guten Freundin RyosAngel.  
  
Geschrieben wurde die FF in der ICH- Form. Hauptperson ist ein Charakter den ich erfunden habe. Tarja Nogard. Sonst kommen noch so ziemlich alle Charakter vor, die J.K. Rowling gehören. (Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, etc. ....)  
  
Das wars jetzt. Hoffe, dass euch die FF gefällt, Sasuke007  
  
P.S.: REVIEWT MIR BITTE!!!!  
  
Part 1  
  
Ich wachte mit Schmerzen in den Handgelenken auf. Auf meiner Zunge befand sich ein seltsamer, pelziger Geschmack. Ich hob meinen Kopf. Wo bin ich?  
  
Ich wollte aufstehen, mich umsehen. Da bemerkte ich, dass ich auf einem Holzsessel saß. Er war schwarz. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Meine Handgelenke waren hinter der Lehne zusammengebunden worden. Ich sah an mir hinunter. Meine Füße waren ebenfalls zusammengebunden an den Beinen des Sessels. Mit einem dicken, braunen Seil. Panik stieg in mir hoch.  
  
Verdammt was soll das? Wo bin ich?  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich. Ich war gestern Abend ziemlich spät von meiner Arbeit im Ministerium zurückgekommen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur schnell ins Bett, denn es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Ich ging eine lange Straße entlang, als plötzlich vier seltsame Gestalten in Kutten vor mir standen.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte ich, mit einem leichten Hauch von Panik in meiner Stimme. Die vier Gestalten sagten nichts, sondern hoben ihren Zauberstab. Dann war mir schwarz vor den Augen geworden.  
  
Ich versuchte mich mit meinen Füßen loszureißen. Nichts rührt sich. Ich versuchte es erneut, diesmal mit meinen Händen. Wieder, keine Reaktion. Ich sah ein, dass es nichts brachte und begann, mich in dem Raum umzusehen.  
  
Der Raum war klein. Beklemmend klein! Ich versuchte zu lachen. Das hier wäre einmal ein wirklicher Grund Platzangst zu bekommen! Bevor ich mich weiter umsehen konnte, ging die Tür auf.  
  
Herein kam ein sehr kleiner Mann, der nur etwas größer war als ich, obwohl ich saß. Um einen großen, kahlen Kreis auf dem Kopf fand sich noch ein wenig dünnes, farbloses Haar. Er machte den schmächtigen Eindruck eines pummeligen Mannes, der in kurzer Zeit viel Gewicht verloren hatte. Seine Haut wirkte schmuddlig und seine spitze Nase und die sehr kleinen, wässrigen Augen erinnerten an eine Ratte.  
  
Er kam grinsend auf mich zu. Ich schluckte und wich ein kleines Stück zurück. Der Mann blieb einen Meter vor meinem Sessel stehen.  
  
„Ach nein? Schon wieder wach?", hörte ich seine quitschende Stimme.  
  
„Was mach ich hier? Wieso bin ich gefesselt und wo bin ich überhaupt?", hörte ich mich sagen.  
  
„Etwas viele Fragen auf einmal, meinst du nicht?"Er ging um den Sessel herum.  
  
Ich beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit. Plötzlich drehte er sich wieder zu mir. Er sah mich durch seine Augen lange an, bevor er sagte: „Du bist in der Gewalt des schwarzen Lordes. Du möchtest wissen, warum du ..."Er fuhr meine Arme hinunter bis zu den Fesseln. Ich versuchte mich seiner Berührung zu entziehen, aber die Fesseln hinderten mich.  
  
„... gefesselt bist?"Er ging wieder vor. Ich war froh, als er mich losließ. Jedoch nicht lange. Er blieb vor meinem Gesicht stehen. Ich sah in sein breitgrinsendes Gesicht, als ich aufsah. Er hob mein Kinn mit Gewalt an.  
  
„Damit du dich nicht wehrst."  
  
Ich entriss mein Kinn seiner Hand und sah ihm finster in sein Gesicht.  
  
„Oh. Eine Wildkatze ...", murmelte der Mann. Danach hob er erneut seine Hand und führte sie zu meinen langen, schwarzen Haaren. Er nahm eine Strähne und führte sie mit seinen ekelhaften Fingern zu seiner Nase. Er roch an ihnen.  
  
„Du bist wunderschön ...", murmelte er. Ich sah ihn zuerst angewiedert an, dann versuchte ich meine Haarsträhnen aus seinen ekelhaften Fingern wieder zu befreien.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe du wiederliches Schwein, oder ich ...", begann ich.  
  
„Oder du was? Was willst du mir denn schon großartiges antun? Hast du etwa schon vergessen, dass du angebunden bist? Deinen Zauberstab haben auch wir in unserer Gewalt!"  
  
Ich schluckte. Verdammt, er hat Recht! Was kann ich denn schon großartiges tun?  
  
Der Mann schien meine Verzweiflung zu bemerken, denn er grinste siegessicher. Plötzlich fuhr seine Hand zu meinem Arm und er drückte meine Hand gegen das andere Ende meines Armes. Ich schrie laut auf.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was er mit meinem Arm getan hatte, aber es schmerzte höllisch. Ich glaube, der Arsch hat mir mein Handgelenk gebrochen! Wenn nicht gebrochen, dann sicher verstaucht ...  
  
Das grunzende Lachen des Mannes riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle tun was ich sage. Ich habe keine Scheu dir auch noch die andere Hand zu brechen!"  
  
Der Mann beugte sich wieder zu mir und strich den Träger meines blauen Trägerhemdes nach unten. Danach gab er mir einen Kuss auf den Hals.  
  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf angewiedert weg. Der Mann dachte jedoch gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Er küsste mich erneut, diesmal auf meiner Schulter. Er hob seine andere Hand und wollte mir auch den anderen Träger nach unten ziehen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.  
  
„Was ist?", zischte der Mann und sah wütend auf, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.  
  
„Der dunkle Lord will dich sehen, Peter.", hörte ich eine dunkle, jedoch auf seltsame weise, angenehme Stimme.  
  
„Der dunkle Lord?"Ich bildete mir ein, ein Zittern in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. Wurmschwanz stand auf und ich atmete sichtlich auf. Er ging zur Tür und wollte gerade gehen, als er sich wieder umdrehte.  
  
„Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht zu früh freuen. Ich komme wieder ..." Dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Als er aus der Tür war, sah ich mir meinen Retter genauer an. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm lässig ins Gesicht hingen. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, genauso wie ein schwarzes Hemd. Er drehte sich zu mir.  
  
„Was wollen Sie von mir? Wollen Sie jetzt ihren Spaß?"Ich versuchte wütend zu klingen.  
  
„Seien Sie still!", zischte der Mann. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Der Mann stand noch immer an der Tür und lauschte, offenbar angestrengt. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich zu mir. Er ging schnell auf mich zu.  
  
Na toll. Jetzt kommt der nächste ..., dachte ich mir. Eine Träne lief mir die Wange hinunter.  
  
Der Mann jedoch ging auf die Knie. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Er griff zu meinen Füßen und begann, die Fesseln zu lößen. Bald war ich frei.  
  
„S ... Sie helfen mir? A ... aber sind Sie denn kein Todesser?", stotterte ich. Plötzlich sah ich, dass seine Kutte etwas nach oben rutschte. Ich sah das Zeichen der Todesser auf seinem Unterarm. Das dunkle Mal. Ich runzelte wieder meine Stirn.  
  
Warum sollte mir ein Todesser helfen?  
  
Bevor ich jedoch weiter denken konnte, bemerkte ich, dass auch die Fesseln an meinen Handgelenken gelockert worden waren. Ich versuchte meine rechte Hand zu bewegen. Ich schrie leicht auf.  
  
„Was haben Sie?", fragte der Mann, jedoch ziemlich kalt.  
  
„Dieses ... blöde Mistvieh, hat mir meinen Arm gebrochen!", sagte ich, jedoch mit leichten Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Beeilen Sie sich! Wir haben nicht mehr lange Zeit, bis Pettigrew den Schwindel bemerkt! Folgen sie mir!", wisperte der Mann.  
  
„Warum helfen sie mir?", fragte ich und sah dem Mann in die Augen.  
  
„Das erkläre ich ihnen später. Folgen sie mir."  
  
Hoffe, dass euch mal bis jetzt der Part gefallen hat. Sagt es mir bitte, ja?  
  
Bye, Sasuke007 


	2. Part 2

Danke für die Reviews!!! Dafür gibt es jetzt auch schon einen neuen Part! Hoffe, dass er euch gefällt!  
  
Bye, Sasuke007  
  
Part 2  
  
Der Mann, von dem ich noch immer nicht den Namen wusste, nahm mich an meinem linken Handgelenk und zog mich, mit leichter Gewalt, hinter sich her. Sein Griff war stark und fest, jedoch war mir der Griff, auf eine seltsame Weise, angenehm.  
  
Wir kamen zu einer Ecke. Der Mann blieb stehen und ließ mein Handgelenk los. Er hob seine Hand und bedeutete mir zu warten. Er griff mit seiner Hand zu meiner Brust und berührte diese.  
  
„Warten Sie ...", wisperte er.  
  
Er sah um die Ecke. Erst als er niemanden sah, drehte er sich zu mir. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wo seine Hand war. Er sah auf und mir ins Gesicht. Ich lief rot an. Der Mann lößte seine Hand wieder und nahm mich wieder am Handgelenk.  
  
„Folgen Sie mir. Schnell. Wenn wir uns beeilen, kommen wir hinaus, bevor die anderen Todesser kommen!", flüsterte er erneut.  
  
Er drehte sich wieder um und wir gingen erneut einen langen, dunklen Gang enlang. Bilde ich mir das ein, oder ist er vorhin etwas rot geworden?, dachte ich zuerst, versuchte dann allerdings mich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, wo wir waren. Ich hatte eigentlich schon vor einigen Gängen die Orientierung verloren.  
  
Fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf: Warum hilft mit der Mann? Ich kenne ihn doch nicht ... Er mich sicher auch nicht. Warum hilft er mir also?!? Allerdings bin ich irgendwie froh ... Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn er NICHT gekommen wäre ...  
  
Ich schluckte und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Ohne Wiederworte folgte ich dem Mann. Wir gingen zahlreiche Gänge entlang. Vor einer Ecke stoppte der Mann erneut.  
  
„Schnell! Gleich haben wir es!!!!", wisperte er. Er verstärkte den Griff um meine Hand und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Zehn Schritte später liefen wir.  
  
Als wir durch die Tür durch waren, liefen wir noch einige Zeit. Sieben, acht Häuser weiter blieben wir stehen. Der Mann ließ meine Hand los. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Hausmauer und schloss meine Augen. Ein seltsamer, metallener Geschmack war in meinem Mund zu schmecken.  
  
Ich atmete schnell und hektisch. Die kurze Strecke, die wir gelaufen waren, hatte mich mehr angestrengt als ich gedacht hatte. Die Angst kam noch dazu. Ich versuchte, meinen Atem zu beruhigen. Als mein Atem wieder etwas flacher ging und sich beruhigt hatte, legte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Mauer.  
  
Ich konnte das schnelle, hektische Atem des Mannes neben mir hören. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah den Mann lange und ausgiebig an. Ich begann ihn etwas genauer zu mustern.  
  
Eigentlich sah er wahnsinnig gut aus. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und lehnte, genau wie ich, gegen die Mauer. Seine schwarze Hose lag eng an seinem Körper an. Ich sah wieder auf. Der Mann hatte inzwischen seine Augen geöffnet und sah mich an. Seine Augen waren schwarz.  
  
Ich sah ihm zuerst lange in die Augen, dann begann ich zu lächeln. „Vielen Dank ...", sagte ich, immer noch lächelnd.  
  
Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue, richtete sich dann jedoch auf. „Ich ...", begann er. Ich ließ ihn jedoch nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
„Warum haben Sie mir geholfen?", fragte ich, gerade heraus.  
  
Der Mann sah mich lange mit seinen Augen an. „Das ist unwichtig. Darüber können wir später noch reden ..."  
  
„Später?", fragte ich und hob meine Augenbrauen. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns später noch einmal sehen. Ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall nach Hause gehen, mich umziehen und ..."  
  
„Ach. Denken Sie?", unterbrach mich der Mann.  
  
„Ja. Ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar für Ihre Hilfe Herr ..."Ich stockte. Es stimmte. Ich wusste noch immer nicht den Namen des Mannes.  
  
„Snape. Severus Snape.", sagte er kühl, so als hätte sein Name keine Bedeutung.  
  
„Freut mich. Falls es Sie ineressiert, mein Name ist ..."  
  
„Ich kenne Ihren Namen. Tarja Nogard, habe ich Recht?"  
  
Ich nickte, wenn auch etwas verwirrt. „W ... woher ...?", stotterte ich.  
  
„Das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte.", sagte er wieder kühl.  
  
Ich ging einen Schritt nach vorne. „Wie schon gesagt, ich danke Ihnen wirklich für Ihre Hilfe, aber ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall nach Hause ..."  
  
Mit zwei Schritten war Snape bei mir und nahm mich an meiner rechten Hand. Er drehte sie leicht um. Sein Griff war stark und fest. Ich schrie auf. Ich entriss meine Hand seinem Griff und legte meine linke Hand auf sie. Snape sah mich kühl, und von oben herab, an.  
  
„Gut. Ich bin verletzt. Und?", sagte ich, schnell und hektisch atmend. Ich sah auf und Snape in die Augen. Sein Blick war seltsam kalt und ohne jede Emotion.  
  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass der dunkle Lord und die Todesser Sie nicht finden, wenn sie zu sich nach Hause gehen?", durchbrach er, mit seiner kalten Stimme, die Stille.  
  
An das hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht ... Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
  
„Warum interessiert Sie das?", hackte ich wieder nach.  
  
„Sagen wir, ich habe einen ... Auftrag von einem ... Bekannten bekommen."Das Stocken in seiner Stimme hatte mich ein wenig verwirrt.  
  
„Einen ... Auftrag?!?!", wiederholte ich, langsam.  
  
„Ja. Und mein Bekannter will, dass ich Sie zu ihm bringe."  
  
„Zu ihm? Wohin?"  
  
„An einen Ort, den der dunkle Lord nie erreichen wird."  
  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Hogwarts.", begann er erneut.  
  
Zwei Stunden später ... ... Snape hatte mich, nach einer langen Debatte, an den Ort gebracht, von dem er mir erzählt hatte. Hogwarts glaube ich, hatte er es genannt ... Ich wundere mich noch immer, dass ich mit ihm mitgegangen bin ...  
  
Ich stand, neben Snape, vor einem großen Schloss. Es sah wirklich schön aus. Snape ging einen Schritt nach vorne und öffnete die schwere Tür, die das Haus verschloss. Ich sah auf. Das Anwesen war wirklich atemberaubend.  
  
„Was haben Sie? Wollen Sie noch lange hier herausen warten, oder kommen Sie mit hinein?", riss mich Snapes Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
„Wie bitte? Ach so ... aber natürlich. Ich komme ...", stotterte ich und folgte Snape. Er musterte mich von oben bis unten und sah mir danach lange in die Augen.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte ich skeptisch.  
  
„Nichts.", sagte er kühl und ging in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Ich folgte ihm.  
  
Die Eingangshalle war atemberaubend, genauso wie das ganze Anwesen. Was mich jedoch trotz allem wunderte war, dass die ganze Einggangshalle schwarz war. Keine Kerzen und keine Kronleuchter brannten bzw. leuchteten. Snape schien meine Verwunderung zu bemerken.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie wundern sich, warum die Eingangshalle so dunkel ist?", fragte er. Ich nickte. Snape lachte kalt. „Das ganze Anwesen hier ist eine Schule. Wie Sie jedoch sicher wissen, befinden wir uns gerade in den Ferien. Deswegen ist die Schule geschlossen ..."Er sah sich um.  
  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue, lachte aber dann. „Sie behaupten, dass eine Schule der Ort ist, andem Voldemord mich nicht finden wird?"Ich sah, wie Snape bei dem Namen des dunklen Lordes zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Glauben sie mir. Er wird Sie hier nicht finden ...", wisperte Snape.  
  
Ich sah Snape lange an. „Ich hätte eine Frage an Sie ...", begann ich.  
  
Snape sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, etwas skeptisch, an.  
  
„Wann werde ich Ihren ... Bekannten sehen? Immerhin habe ich es ihm zu verdanken, dass ich nicht mehr in der Gewalt Vo ...", sprach ich weiter.  
  
„Sprechen Sie seinen Namen nicht aus! Sie werden ihn sehen. Jedoch ... er ist Momentan nicht da. Er kommt, vorraussichtlich, heute Abend wieder."  
  
„Ah ja ...", murmelte ich langsam.  
  
Snape jedoch ging nicht darauf ein. „Kommen sie. Wir sollten jetzt erst einmal ihre Hand verarzten ...", meine er.  
  
Ich sah ihn zuerst etwas verwirrt an, dann deutete mir Snape Stufen hinunter zu gehen. Ich blinzelte verwirrt, folgte ihm aber dann.  
  
Wie war der Part? Sagt es mir bitte, ja?  
  
Bye, Sasuke007 


	3. Part 3

Wieder ein neuer Part =) Hoffe, dass er euch gefällt!  
  
Bye, Sasuke007  
  
Part 3  
  
Snape ging ein Stück vor, bis zu den Stufen. Ich folgte ihm, in einigen Schritten Entfernung. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Nachdem er wieder seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, gingen die Lichter an den Kerzenleuchter, an der Seite der Wand, an.  
  
Plötzlich fiel es mir ein. Ich wurde blass. Oh nein! Ich habe meinen Zauberstab noch immer nicht ... Er müsste noch immer in der Gewalt der Todesser sein!!! „Oh mein Gott ...", wisperte ich und hielt mir meine linke Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Snape drehte sich zu mir um und fragte, wenn auch sichtlich genervt: „Was haben Sie?"  
  
„M ... mein Zauberstab ... er ist noch immer in der Gewalt von Vo ... Verzeihung. Ich meine: Du – weißt - schon - wer hat ihn noch immer!"Die Panik in meiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.  
  
Snape hob seine Augenbrauen, hob dann jedoch einen Mundwinkel. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte etwas heraus. „Meinen Sie diesen hier?", fragte er und zeigte mit das, was er aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte. Es war mein Zauberstab.  
  
„A ... aber das ... W ... wie haben Sie ...?", stotterte ich.  
  
Snape drückte mir den Zauberstab in die Hand. „Das ist unwichtig. Nehmen Sie ihn."  
  
Ich schloss meine Hand um den Zauberstab, lächelte dann dankbar und gab ihn dann in meine Tasche. Ich wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als Snape sich wieder umdrehte und die Stufen hinunterging.  
  
Irgendwie ist er seltsam ... Ich strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und folgte ihm, seufzend.  
  
Die Kerzen an der Wand brannten hell. Der Schein der Kerzen ließ ein unheimliches Licht auf Snape fallen. Ich legte meinen Kopf etwas schief und musterte Snape. Er sah wirklich gut aus. In dem Kerzenlicht, mit seinem schwarzen Hemd, seiner schwarzen, engen Hose ... Aber was denke ich da eigentlich? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und folgte Snape weiter.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit standen wir vor einer Tür. Snape öffnete diese und trat ein. Ich folgte ihm erneut, jedoch etwas skeptisch. Als ich durch die Tür durchgegangen war, war ich in einem, etwas feuchtem, Kerker. Snape schritt schnell einige Schritte durch den Gang und öffnete danach eine neue Tür.  
  
Ich folgte ihm schnell. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber auf eine seltsame Weise war mir der Kerker unheimlich. Das Gefühl änderte sich nicht, als ich in das Zimmer trat, indem Snape kurz zuvor verschwunden war.  
  
Das Zimmer erinnerte mich stark an der Büro eines Lehrers. Ich lachte innerlich. Das hier ist ja auch eine Schule. Es sollte mich wundern, wenn Snape kein Lehrer ist ...  
  
Ich ging einen Schritt nach vorne und sah mich um. An der linken Seite der Wand hing ein großes dunkelgrünes Banner, in dessen Mitte eine graue Schlange trohnte. Über der Schlange stand in goldenen Lettern: SLYTHERIN Ich hob meine Augenbrauen. Seltsam. Er mag Schlangen? So hätte ich ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt ...  
  
An der linken Seite der Wand war ein großer Wandkasten. Ich musterte den Kasten genauer. Darin befanden sich einige Kräuter und auch einige Gläser mit einigen seltsamen Flüssigkeiten. Vor dem Kasten standen zwei großer Kessel. Der eine aus Silber und der andere aus Kupfer.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer, schwarzer Schreibtisch. Dahinter stand ein großer, lederner Sessel. Vor dem Schreibtisch stand ein, erheblich kleinerer, Sessel aus Holz. Ich begann, mich an meine Schulzeit zu erinnern. Daran, wie ich seinerzeit oft in das Büro meines Verwandlungslehrers gerufen wurde und daran, dass ich oft Strafen bekommen hatte. Für was eigentlich?  
  
Ich seufzte.  
  
„Kommen Sie, oder wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen?", riss mich Snapes Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
„Wie bitte?", fragte ich überrascht.  
  
Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Folgen Sie mir.", sprach er weiter und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Snape trat durch eine weitere Tür. Ich folgte ihm erneut, wieder in einigen Schritten Abstand.  
  
Anscheinend war hinter der Tür das Privatgemach von Snape. Ein Bett stand neben der Tür und dahinter ein Kasten. Das Bett war mit schwarzem Samt ausgestattet. Sowohl der Polster, als auch die Bettdecke. Interessant ..., dachte ich und lächelte. Ein Kamin stand an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kastens. Ein Feuer brannte darin. Der Raum war sonst recht unspektakulär eingerichtet.  
  
Ein Tisch, einige Sessel und Vorhänge waren sonst noch in dem Raum.  
  
Snape drehte sich zu einem Kasten und öffnete diesen. Nachdem er eine Binde und eine Salbe herausgenommen hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu mir um.  
  
„Setzten Sie sich!", sagte Snape kalt und deutete auf sein Bett.  
  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das nicht ein wenig zu schnell? Ich sehe zwar Momentan aus wie ein ... Flittchen aber ... Immerhin kenne ich Sie kaum, auch wenn Sie mir mein Leben gerettet haben ..."  
  
Snape sah mich skeptisch an. „An was denken Sie bitte?"  
  
„Anscheinend an das gleiche wie Sie. Sonst hätten Sie ja wohl kaum gefragt, oder?"Ich lächelte in Snapes Gesicht.  
  
Snape verdrehte seine Augen. „Setzten Sie sich.", zischte er genervt.  
  
Ich hob erneut meine Augenbraue, setzte mich dann aber. Wiederwillig, aber ich setzte mich auf das Bett. Snape kam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich. Er legte die Binde und die Salbe neben sich. Danach nahm er meine rechte Hand.  
  
Sein Griff war stark und auch etwas unangenehm. Ich wunderte mich über seinen kalten Griff, jedoch nicht lange. Plötzlich verstärkte er den Griff und bog meine Hand nach hinten. Ich schrie auf und entriss ihm meine Hand.  
  
„Drehen Sie jetzt völlig durch? Was soll das? Das tat verdammt weh!!!", baffte ich Snape wütend an.  
  
Dieser jedoch sah mich kalt an. „Dann hat sich wohl meine Frage, ob Sie Schmerzen haben, erübrigt ...", murmelte Snape und streckte seine Hand wieder aus. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand!"  
  
„Den Teufel werde ich tun! Ich wette, dass Sie mir mehr weh tun, als sich ihre ganze Behandlung bringt!!!", fauchte ich.  
  
„Stellen Sie sich nicht so kindisch an!", sprach Snape genervt und packte mich wieder an meinem Arm. Er zog ihn zu sich.  
  
Snape sah sich lange meine Hand an. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er das Gelenk zu sich. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Als Snape jedoch meine Hand erneut gerade stellte und danach das Gelenk nach innen drehte, schrie ich leise auf.  
  
„Ah ...", rief ich. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf von Snape und meinem Arm weg.  
  
„Können Sie ihre Finger bewegen?", fragte Snape kalt.  
  
Interessieren ihn meine Schmerzen gar nicht?!?, dachte ich sauer. Das tut verdammt weh, du Vollidiot!!!  
  
Ich drehte mich wieder zu Snape. „Wenn Sie mich dann endlich in Ruhe lassen, werde ich es versuchen.", zischte ich. Ich versuchte sauer zu klingen, obwohl es verdammt weh tat.  
  
Ich drehte meine Hand wieder nach oben und versuchte meine Finger zu bewegen. Ich biss die Zähne fest zusammen und drückte die Finger in meine Richtung. Nach 3 cm senkte ich meine Finger wieder.  
  
Ich sah auf und Snape in die Augen. „Und? Was ist nun Ihre Diagnose Herr DOKTOR???"Ich versuchte das DOKTOR besonders abfällig zu betonen.  
  
Snape ließ meine Hand los und sagte: „Gebrochen ist Ihre Hand nicht. Verstauch allerdings schon ..."Snape nahm den Verband und die Salbe, die noch immer neben ihm lagen. Er überlegte kurz, legte dann die Salbe jedoch wieder zurück.  
  
Er griff erneut nach meiner Hand, ich war jedoch schneller und entzog sie ihm.  
  
„DAS hätten Sie wohl gerne! Sie bekommen meine Hand nicht noch einmal in die Finger!", sagte ich wütend.  
  
Snape verdrehte erneut seine Augen. „Wie blöd kann man sich eigentlich anstellen ...?", wisperte er. Dann nahm er schnell, ohne weiter zu warten, meine Hand. Es war zu schnell. Ich konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Schon hatte er meine Hand in seinen Fingern und wickelte langsam den Verband drum herum.  
  
Ich sah Snape verwirrt an. Der Kamin warf einen unheimlichen Schein auf sein Gesicht. Seine Konturen wurden im Licht nachgezogen, sodass sein Gesicht nicht mehr ganz so kalt wirkte wie sonst. Obwohl mir eigentlich mein Arm wehtat, war mir seine Berührung angenehm.  
  
Plötzlich war seine Berührung wieder zu Ende. Ich hob meine Hand und drehte sie vorsichtig. Es tat zwar noch ein wenig weh, aber es war schon besser. „Danke ...", murmelte ich leise und auch etwas verwirrt.  
  
Snape saß neben mir und sah ins Feuer. Ich sah auf und musterte ihn. Das Feuer knisterte laut im Kamin.  
  
„Warum haben Sie mir meine Hand verbunden? Das hätten Sie wirklich nicht tun müssen ...", durchbrach ich die unheimliche Stille, die für kurze Zeit eingekehrt war.  
  
„DAS habe ich mich auch gerade gefragt ... So wie Sie sich gewehrt haben war das Ganze nicht die Mühe wert ...", murmelte Snape.  
  
„Ach nein. Soll das etwa heißen, dass Sie geglaubt haben, wenn Sie mir meine Hand verbinden, bekommen Sie mich herum?"Ich sah Snape skeptisch an.  
  
„Sie denken auch immer nur an das Eine oder?", stöhnte Snape, während er aufstand. Er ging zu dem Fenster und öffnete es. Die Sonne begann, langsam unterzugehen.  
  
„Ich meine es im Ernst. Warum haben Sie mir meine Hand verbunden?", hackte ich wieder nach. Ich stand auf und ging zu Snape. Ich blieb neben ihm stehen und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
Snape sah mich an. „Mein Bekannter wäre ... sagen wir ... etwas übellaunig geworden, hätte er erfahren, dass sie ..."Snape hob seine Hand ein Stück und führte sie zu meiner rechten. Er hob sie auf und zog mich ein Stück zu sich.  
  
„... verletzt geworden sind ...", wisperte Snape wieder.  
  
„Wie schon gesagt. Danke ...", murmelte ich leise, lächelte und lößte meine Hand aus seinem Griff.  
  
„Wir sollten gehen. Mein Bekannter ist sicher schon da ...", murmelte Snape und wich einen Stück zurück.  
  
„Gut ...", wisperte ich und drehte mich in Richtung zur Türe.  
  
Und, wie war der Part? Hoffe gut ... REVIEWT MIR BITTE, JA?  
  
Bye, Sasuke007 


End file.
